


Nightmare

by Roro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Someone stop me, Thor Feels, Very Flash Fic, oh it's me again
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor si sveglia da un incubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sangue, dolore, morte.  
Thor urla risvegliandosi da quell'incubo mostruoso. Si solleva a sedere prendendosi il volto tra le mani e inspirando lentamente, una, due, tre volte. Il cuore non smette di martellargli in petto.  
Una mano delicata si posa sulla sua spalla nuda facendolo sussultare, si volta di scatto. Loki lo guarda preoccupato, il candido corpo bagnato dai raggi della luna. Loki è lì, con lui.  
Thor finalmente si calma, senza dire nulla passa le braccia attorno all'esile corpo dell'altro, torna a sdraiarsi, trascinandolo con sé e appoggiando poi la testa sul suo torace. Loki gli accarezza gentilmente i capelli.  
L'incubo è passato, Thor ora dorme tranquillo. Il ricordo delle antiche e sanguinose battaglie viene annientato da un semplice abraccio. Il dolore per la perdita è spazzato via dalla consapevolezza che l'unica persona veramente importante per Thor dorme ora serena accanto a lui.


End file.
